


Saying That I Want More (This Is What I Live For)

by MadQueenCersei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (both Bell and Raven), (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Raven is even worse at emotions than Bellamy, freshmen are teacher-shipping menaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueenCersei/pseuds/MadQueenCersei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have kids to teach,” he pointed out, still holding her in his grip like a vise.<br/>“Says the one who interrupted my class because he’s bad at feelings.”</p><p>Or, the one where Bellamy and Raven are high school teachers, they sleep together, and Bellamy tries to talk to her about it the Monday after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying That I Want More (This Is What I Live For)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubitches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=succubitches).



Something was buzzing against Raven, under her, as she sat with her legs splayed open on her desk, observing her woodshop class like a queen on the classiest throne she could imagine. But if she was right about the origin of the buzzing, she might go from queen-like to wielding a saw in two seconds flat.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t in bed, and it was Monday morning, so it clearly wasn’t her vibrator. That would’ve been a relief. This was just a nuisance.

When she’d first started teaching at Ark High School, she’d never imagined that the asshole down the hall who taught European and AP History classes would be anything more than just that. He’d made a snide comment about woodshop and mechanics, she’d slammed him against a wall and threatened to choke him, the art teacher had broken them up as students passed by with wide-eyed looks of shock, and that had been that.

Now, Bellamy Blake – said history teacher – hadn’t turned into less of an asshole, exactly. He’d just shown her, on occasion, that he could care about people. He was a total dad to his students. He’d brought her into his group of friends at the school, ranging from Clarke (the art teacher) and Miller (psych and economics) to Monty (math and computer science) and Monroe (gym). Bellamy had even gotten her to make up with Finn, the English teacher who’d cheated on her in high school.

(She’d told Bellamy it wasn’t the way she wanted to be loved. He’d told her Finn had been an ass who didn't deserve her, but she could still remember what he’d done without leaving family behind. She’d bared her teeth and snarled at him to go away…and then, she’d marched to the vending machine, bought two Crunch bars, and given one to Finn as a peace offering. So clearly, Bellamy could work wonders. She’d never let anyone but Finn give her advice before and get away with it.)

She’d grown to love it. Secretly. She hadn’t told Clarke, but Clarke had started smirking at her when Raven texted during their free period in the teachers’ lounge. As if Clarke was one to talk. She was constantly on her phone with God-knows-who, always smiling like an idiot.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was now, Bellamy was sending her some kind of message in the middle of class. Again. As one does. And ever since Saturday night, and the best-slash-worst lapse of judgment she’d ever had, she’d been avoiding answering him like the plague.

Honestly, Raven didn’t have the energy to talk to him right now. She had fourteen-year-olds (and one awkward sixteen-year-old trying to fulfill his practical arts requirement) wielding saws and building birdhouses, and it was through her observance alone that no one had cut their finger off yet.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Damn it.

She let out a groan and stuck a hand under her bad leg to grab the vibrating tech monster. She pulled it out and looked at the blinking notification, and just as she was about to unlock the screen and read yet another text from him, the sound of laughter interrupted her thoughts. 

She looked up at the source of the noise, a girl with tousled red hair and a hand over her mouth, and said, “What’s so funny, Angela?”

Angela whipped her head back and forth, looking at her friends for help.

“It’s alright, I promise,” Raven said, carefully lowering herself to the ground and balancing on her good leg and braced leg. “Seriously, I hate missing a good joke.”

She walked over to the work desk of the five girls who’d signed up for her class, trying not to smile. She had a soft spot for these girls, who had just as much of a knack for mechanics and hands-on things as her, and she loved that the ratio was better this year. If she had to untangle their gossip on occasion, so be it.

As Raven sat down on the spare stool across from Angela and her friends looked away, Angela removed the hand clapped over her mouth and whispered, “We, just um…uh, so I guess we were a little curious…”

“About the text?” Raven interrupted, cringing a little. She hated to be that woman who interrupted people, but she could see this train wreck from a mile away, and she didn’t need teenagers spreading rumors.

“Yeah,” Angela said. “We were just wondering what your boyfriend was texting you.”

What? Raven raised her eyebrows, her jaw tightening ever so slightly. If anyone told her that her eye was twitching, she wouldn’t have been shocked. Without even thinking, she went on lockdown.

“Or girlfriend,” Angela said quickly. “I don’t judge, promise.”

Raven relaxed a little at that, but only a little. Bellamy was nowhere close to being a boyfriend. He didn’t do romance, and to be honest, Raven had grown up from that. Their friendship was solid, but what would they base a relationship on? Sex, yelling and paper-plane wars in the hall in between periods? He had a great mouth, but could he actually follow it up with emotional honesty? Neither of them wanted that.

Liar, her brain whispered.

Raven cleared her throat, trying to avoid the voice inside her head. She didn’t have time for this, and her students had projects to complete. “Not that it’s your business, but I am as single as it gets,” Raven said with nonchalance she didn’t have. She leaned back on her stool just a little bit, loving the feeling in her gut as she hovered in the air. “I just have coworkers who are jerks who text me all the time, even when they know I’m working.”

She chuckled a little at the skepticism on the kids’ faces. Sure, they were learning, but they just didn’t get it – or believe her.

“Cute,” a voice said from the doorway.

Her first instinct was to run, and then to say nothing, but she didn’t have much of a choice when her students were watching her every move. It didn’t matter that the last time he’d said that to her had been the morning after their one night together, and that after that, she’d thrown on her jeans and had run out the door.

Raven rolled her eyes as footsteps stomped across the shop and Angela and her friends started to blush and giggle. Bellamy had the bizarre ability to make anyone swoon – all of the girls and at least half of the boys (even the straight ones) in her class were in love with him.

“Not really,” Raven said, not looking at him even as he placed a light hand on her shoulder. “Thirty texts? What was so important that you had to interrupt my class?”

“Very important teacher business,” his voice grumbled.

“I know you can’t see it right now, but I’m rolling my eyes,” Raven said airily. “We have very important birdhouses to make, right, everyone?”

Even the boys from the table out of the corner of her eye looked at her funny.

“We’ll be fine for a few minutes,” one of the girls said.

“Go be all disgusting with your boyfriend. Fine by us,” a teen boy’s voice rang out.

Raven’s eyes narrowed, and she and Bellamy both said, “Excuse me?” at the same time. 

When the giggling started, Raven pushed herself off the stool and got herself steady. Her kids were traitors; it was official. “Okay, kids, try not to amputate anything while I’m gone. Remember, I want the main structures finished by the end of the period. You have twenty minutes. Go forth, future carpenter nerds. I believe in you.”

Then, at a very dignified gait, she walk-limped to the door, feeling Bellamy’s breaths against her back the entire way. She waited for him to pass her at the doorframe and go into the hallway, then slammed the door shut behind her.

“What the hell are you doing?” she hissed.

Bellamy just stood there.

“What was so important that you had to interrupt my freshman woods class? You know I love those kids, but they’re helpless as Jasper!”

She had a point, so she was happy to see Bellamy at least nod to acknowledge it. But she didn’t understand why he looked as if the walls of the hallway were about to swallow him up.

“Okay, seriously, what’s going on with you?”

“You’re telling me you actually have a problem with me interrupting your class?” he said, in a tone more serious than she would’ve expected.

“Well, yeah, Bellamy,” Raven replied, confused by his solemnity. “I don’t like anyone interrupting my class unless Monty’s made me brownies or Clarke’s praising my awesomeness. Actually, scratch that. If you tell me I’m awesome, I’m fine with you showing up.”

He shook his head, smirking, but the bitter expression in Bell’s eyes still blazed. “You’re awesome, Raven.”

Was he just humoring her? He couldn’t think she was that great – he offered himself to her once, as a way to “help.” And though he was one of her best friends, he certainly didn’t give a shit when it came to fucking her. “I know,” she said, dragging out the agony.

Bellamy continued to stare at the ground, not saying anything. He was gritting his teeth, his arms were crossed, and he looked both liked he wanted to punch something and like he was about to bolt. It reminded her of the look on his face when she’d stripped for him on Saturday night, presented herself like a challenge. She wished he’d rise to it and take it again.

“Look, I know you’re worried about something,” she said carefully. “But if you got this far, I need you to tell me. Okay?”

He looked up a little, attempting a smirk. “You worried about me, Raven?”

She threw her hands up. “I don’t know. Should I be? You’re the one who’s texting me frantically, barging in and acting really fucking weird.”

The ugliest laugh she’d ever heard rolled out of his mouth hitting her in the gut and causing a lump to rise in her throat. “You know what? Don’t worry about it,” Bellamy said, shaking his head. “It was nothing important, anyway.” He turned around on his heel and started walking back to his room.

But Raven wasn’t done with this conversation, couldn’t be. He’d taken all this trouble and he was just going to leave her like this? No fucking way. So she coughed. Loudly. 

When Bellamy turned back around to face her, she couldn’t help but grin just a little bit. Of course. It’d been staring her in the face this whole time. She leaned back against the wall, arms folded, and cocked her head a little bit. She’d always read his emotions well – it was just a matter of him opening up. “Are you trying to yell at me for leaving or ask me out on a real date?”

He deflated, but to his credit, instead of looking anywhere but her, he looked her directly in the eyes. “Does it matter?”

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. “Yeah, Bellamy, it does. If you’re gonna criticize me for enjoying casual…”

“That’s not...I would never say that, Raven,” he edged out. They each paused for a minute, with Raven practically on the balls of her feet and Bellamy standing across from her, looking as if he was working something out in his head. Finally, tellingly, he cleared his throat.

“I just want things to be cool between us,” he said, running a hand through his hair and letting it rest against his neck and his shirt collar. God, Raven thought, he’s actually nervous.

“Look, clearly, what happened the other night didn’t mean as much for you as it did for me.” 

Raven’s jaw dropped. That’s it. Her brain had frozen. She was definitely living in an alternate universe.

“But you’re my friend,” Bellamy continued, “and I don’t want you to hate me for us making a mistake.” He was starting to look at her like she’d grown two heads, and she didn’t really appreciate it. “Raven?”

She snapped back to reality and shook her head, letting out a snort which she wished she could take back as soon as she saw the look on Bellamy’s face. “You’re an idiot, Bellamy.”

“What?” 

Oh, great. The man looked absolutely crestfallen. That was so not what she’d meant to happen. They were both being terrible. It was a miracle Bellamy had even gotten this far. Now, she had to try to get past her defenses and get to the truth of it, stop being afraid to say something real.

Well, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. So with a quick dart of her head left and right to make sure no one was coming and the kids wouldn’t see her, she closed the distance between them as fast as she could. Once she reached him, she stood up on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to meet hers.

Her lips were gentler than she’d meant them to be, but she didn’t fight it. Slowly, she brushed his lips over hers, once, then again, then once more. Finally, Bellamy seemed to get the message, and he kissed her back with a passion she hadn’t expected from him. On Saturday night, his lips had been hot, rough, biting. Now, he acted like he ached for every inch of her in that slow, easy way she hadn’t had in a long time.

She pulled back for air and definitely did not rest her forehead against his chest as they caught their breath. After a few seconds of actively avoiding his gaze, she finally looked up, and God, he looked like he’d just had the best fuck of his life. They barely kissed, but Bellamy looked pretty gobsmacked.

She’d done that. She couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. She knew she couldn’t attribute all the warmth blooming throughout her body to her own self-satisfaction. Whatever it was, even though they only had about ten minutes left in the period, she didn’t want to break the moment.

She tapped on his chest idly with her fingers, and Bellamy looked at her intently, like he always had. No matter what, he always seemed to think whatever she had to say was important. “Save me the good coffee at lunch?” she said in a low, small voice.

She could feel herself cringe, but Bellamy just smiled, a real-live, actual grin crossing his face. “It’ll be ready when you walk through the door.”

“Like always?” Can we talk about it later? she asked with her eyes. She wondered if he knew how terrified she felt, now that it was out there, now that there was something to talk about instead of mistaken intentions and miscommunication.

His eyes were naked when he said, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Awesome,” she replied, trying to smirk but smiling back just as wide. “Don’t count on me being any less of an ass at lunch. Or in bed. Or anywhere.”

Bellamy’s lips brushed against her forehead. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You humoring me?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

He shook his head, and Raven felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Even if they couldn’t say what they meant, they knew each other enough to make it work. They were going to be way more than okay.  
“You have kids to teach,” he pointed out, still holding her in his grip like a vise.

“Says the one who interrupted my class because he’s bad at feelings.”

He unwrapped his arms around her and let them hang at his sides, and this time, Raven wasn’t afraid to admit she already missed their warmth. “Goodbye, Raven.”

Her response was no less typical: she turned around on her good foot and walked back toward the door, throwing up a middle finger where Bellamy could see it.

The chatter of her students on the other side of the door made her feel at home, but it was Bell’s shout of “Cute, Reyes!” that made her grin from ear to ear.

Later, at lunch, Bellamy would sit next to her and lace his fingers through hers under the table. Once they realized, Monty would wrap his arms around both of them and cheer just a little too loud, Clarke would smile wide, Miller would roll his eyes, Finn would rejoice that they finally got their shit together, and Monroe would snap a guerrilla picture for future blackmail purposes.

Funnily enough, Bellamy had been right, Raven would think to herself as she punched him in the shoulder, propping her bad leg up on his lap. Nothing had really changed between them, in essence – it’d just been clarified.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at shireenxbaratheon on Tumblr!


End file.
